Shakespeare Oh boy
by Electra Minos
Summary: Alfred Jones is studying for his drama A-Level. It's not very easy in his class or his school. Having to deal with normal school stress as well as a perverted language department to be avoided at all costs. He's fed up until a new teacher Arthur Kirkland begins to teach... Yaoi! Human names used, Blond Love Triangle! AmeXEngXFrance Other pairing suggested!
1. Chapter 1

Warning this has implied teacherXstudent relationship (18 year old student early 20s teacher, not a big age gap) If you don't like or feel uncomfortable with that. Simple thing is don't read. I have warned you. Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't be bothered with this." Alfred moaned as he slumped back in his seat. He was doing his Drama A-Level. He loved doing drama and playing the hero role. He got on well with the others in his class. Matthew sat to one side, even though Matthew never liked acting, he was a wiz at the behind the scenes stuff like the lighting and sound.

"We haven't even started class." His brother said timidly. Alfred kicked back on his chair.

"But we're doing boring writing!" He whined again. "I don't want to write, I want to get up and do some good old acting!" As he slumped back a knife narrowly avoided his face, embedding it's self into the wall behind him. He let out a slight yelp of surprise as he looked across the room to the Belarusian student Natalia. Her cold blue eyes glaring across at him.

"We would like it if you just shut up!" She barked across the room. Alfred would have normally kicked off if someone shouted at him like that, but the dark gaze of Ivan put him off the idea. The Russian was leaning against the far wall just behind Natalia. There was tension between Alfred and Ivan, but they had been doing alright this term. The Christmas holiday was defiantly a good break.

"Does anyone know where our teacher is?" Matthew asked quietly. There was a moment pause as the sound of hurried footsteps approached the door. All heads turned to the door as it was nearly broken through as one of the Italian brothers ran in. He quickly slammed the door behind him. Lovino the older brother of the two leant against the door holding it shut. There was silence again as the group waited for the second lot of footsteps to walk off. As they faded away Lovino relaxed, moved across and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Damn bastard! Why can't he stop following me?" He vented. Everyone knew the score. Mr Fernandez Carriedo the Spanish teacher had a suspected thing for Lovino. And Lovino had to sprint between classrooms or walk in a group in case he tried anything.

"Maybe he wants you to become one with him?" Ivan suggested. Lovino glared across at Ivan.

"We know he does Lovino. It's messed up when a teacher wants that from you." Alfred said, Lovino turned to see the American.

"Don't worry... we have your back." Natalia said. Even though they did seem an unlikely bunch and they hated each other's guts, but there was an unfortunate sense of us and them towards some teachers. They didn't like the idea about teacher student stuff, Mr Fernandez Carriedo was the main issue, but the whole language department they swore was corrupt. Mr G. Beilschmidt (not to be confused with Mr L. Beilschmidt, the PE teacher) who taught German and Mr Bonnefoy who taught French were two of Mr Fernandez Carriedo's best friends. The class were sure they were all out to see who they could slam on their desks before the others. So in a bond of mutual hatred, they wanted to make it to the end of the year, without getting 'stuck' in supply cupboards or worse.

"Where's the teacher?" Matthew asked again.

"Don't we get a new one?" Lovino asked, still annoyed from his run.

"Yeah, the last one went on maternity leave." Natalia commented quickly.

"Da, I bet Beilschmidt knocked Miss Héderváry up." Ivan followed his sisters' comment. The group felt sorry for her, but this only confirmed their suspicions about Mr G. Beilschmidt.

"I wonder if it will be another chick." Alfred said as on off handed comment.

"She'll be out of these doors in a month if those creeps got her." Lovino grumbled as they continued to wait for their teacher. Just as the class planned to leave on the grounds of an absent teacher the door was pushed open again. Alfred's eyes fixed on the new figure. The man seemed out of breath, a white shirt, black trousers and a green tie. This must be either a sub or the new teacher. The teacher had a mess of blond hair that fell over his face. The class waited for him to recover, he pulled himself up to standing height, moving the hair out of his face to reveal a pair of green eyes.

"I'm Mr Kirkland... I'm your new drama teacher." He finally managed to say. The group murmured greetings to him as he came in and set up for the lesson. "Now I don't know any of you so please excuse me if I get your names wrong to begin with. Now..." He turned to the computer. "How do I load the register on this thing?"

"I know sir. I can help you!" Matthew put his hand up, even though he shouted he was only just heard.

"Thank you and your name is?" He asked seemingly relived. Matthew stood up and walked over to the computer.

"I'm Matthew Williams. I'm the last name on the register." As the pair settled down to find the register. The rest of the student gathered at the table in the middle of the room.

"I give him 1 month." Ivan whispered.

"3 weeks." Natalia whispered back.

"Which one do you think will go after him?" Lovino asked the group.

"Bonnefoy for sure. He might as well have a collar on him." Ivan smirked. Alfred hadn't taken his eyes off of Mr Kirkland since he came through the door. He was trying to judge the teacher's age.

"Hey, how old do you think he is?" He whispered to Lovino. Lovino looked across at Matthew helping explain the online register.

"Early 20s, must be fresh out of university." Lovino said.

"Near enough a student teacher." Alfred smirked.

"Right. I'm going to take the register so please raise your hand when I say your name so I can place names with faces." He said as Matthew returned to his seat.

"Near enough a lamb into the slaughter. This will be interesting." Alfred sat back, smirking and thinking how long will he last?

"Did you catch him?" Francis asked as he saw the exhausted Spanish teacher collapse in the staff room.

"Nah... he got to the Drama Studio before I could catch him." He sighed, running his hand through his ruffled brown hair.

"You need to work on your speed and stamina. That kid always seems to get the better of you." Mr G. Beilschmidt snorted. "You should train with my brother, you can train to last longer."

"Oui, then you may get your prize." Mr Bonnefoy added seductively. Mr Fernandez Carriedo smiled. Before another comment passed, the headmaster walked in, eyeing the group suspiciously. Mr Edelstein cleared his throat.

"I am able to confirm we have a new Drama teacher." He seemed to glare at Mr G. Beilschmidt. Knowing he had the trios attention. "Mr Kirkland is currently teaching the A2 drama class."

"You sent him into that shark tank?" Mr Bonnefoy exclaimed. "We won't see him again, he'll be lucky if he makes it to lunch."

"I'm sure the class isn't as bad as you make out. There are some hard workers."

"And fast runners." Mr G. Beilschmidt chipped in. Antonio elbowed him in the ribs. Mr Edelstein sighed, how did he keep this school running?

"Look! Will you give that class a chance?" The trio looked between each other. Mr. Bonnefoy spoke up.

"Sure we will, but we just don't know them well enough to trust them." He said slyly, placing an arm around Mr Edelstein. It was quickly brushed away.

"Just give them a chance, and when Mr Kirkland turns up. Please be nice." And with that he stormed off.

"He's a bit fridgid." Mr. G. Beilschmidt commented once the door shut.

"Get to know them better..." Mr Bonnefoy said "I'd think I'd like to know their new teacher better."


	2. Chapter 2

"Right well as I understand you completed your first unit on performance and have written up all your coursework. Is this correct?" Mr Kirkland asked the class after completing the register. The class mumbled and nodded in agreement. Matthew quickly took a seat next to his brother. "Well I have the job of preparing you for your written exam." There was a class groan.

"Why do we have to do a written exam?" Alfred asked in a winy voice. "I took this subject so I wouldn't have to do any written exams"

"I'm sorry...erm..." Mr Kirkland looked to the American trying to remember his name.

"Alfred... Alfred Jones." Alfred said after seeing his teacher struggle.

"Thank you Alfred." He seemed relived. "It isn't a hard exam. It's in three simple sections. The first is about what rehearsal techniques you would use with your cast. The second is questions on directing the set piece and the third is about a live performance we will watch next month." He explained. Everyone in the class perked up at a live performance.

"Where would that be?" Natalia asked. Mr Kirkland looked back unsure.

"I don't know yet." He said quietly.

"Will we get a silly small performance or a proper professional one?" Ivan asked, testing his teacher. Was he going to make a promise he couldn't keep?

"Again...I don't know yet." He said honestly. Ivan smiled and lent back on his chair. "While I'm setting up the trip we will look at different rehearsal techniques. This exercise will hopefully get me to understand you all better and get us working on the first section." Mr Kirkland smiled weakly to the group. "Alfred... can you lead the first activity."

"Awesome dude!" Alfred leapt out of his seat. "What am I doing?"

"Just run a rehearsal technique you know with the group. I'll watch and note down how you each work as directors." Mr Kirkland said. Alfred shrugged and turned to the group.

"Okay dude." Alfred turned to the group "First thing... Hot Seating!"

"His lesson should of finished by now." Gilbert said glancing to the clock. Francis and Antonio looked over to him.

"Well. I guess it's time to meet Mr Kirkland." Francis smirked getting up from his seat. Antonio got up as well.  
"Maybe you could catch Lovino this time." Gilbert smirked. Antonio hit him playfully as the trio walked to the Drama Studio. The bell rang down the corridors and the Drama Studio doors opened. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio waited for the class to come out. The first student out the door was shy Matthew. Matthew looked up and saw the teachers and froze. His violet eyes moved quickly between the teachers.

"Bonjour Matthew." Francis said slyly. The student seemed to panic seeing all three of them at the same time.

"Hey what's the hold up!" Lovino shouted pushing past Matthew.

"Hi Lovino." Antonio smiled seeing the angry Italian. He didn't even manage to finish Lovino's name before Lovino had retreated back into the Drama Studio.

"You weren't fast enough mate." Gilbert chuckled nudging Antonio.

"What's going on out there?" A voice unknown to the trio said. Arthur managed to reach the door. Slipping past Lovino and Matthew. "Erm... can I help you?"

"Mr Kirkland I presume?" Francis asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't expect the new drama teacher to look this cute. He would definitely like very much to get closer to him.

"Yes..." Arthur replied. "Who are you guys?"

"They are the perverted language department!" Lovino shouted. The rest of the students were slowly making their way out of the studio. They all stayed close in a group, Matthew stayed close to Alfred, Lovino stood on Alfred's other side. Ivan and Natalia stood together on the other side of Mr Kirkland.

"We are the language department." Gilbert announced. "I'm Mr Beilschmidt. I teach German." He stepped forwards to shake Arthur's hand. Arthur smiled politely and took it. Gilbert shook his hand firmly. Gilbert took a step back.

"I'm Mr Fernandez Carriedo. I teach Spanish." Antonio smiled taking Arthur's hand. Lovino hissed as Antonio took a step forward. He smiled down to the Italian. "Lovino is one of my students."

"Stay away from me you bastard!" Lovino shouted. Arthur was surprised at the level of disrespect Lovino had for one of his teachers. He was about to say something when he felt another person shake his hand. Looking up he met a pair of deep blue eyes.

"I'm Mr Bonnefoy." He smiled. "I teach French and Food." He gently shook his hand. The whole class tensed up watching the teachers. Alfred felt uneasy about this. He didn't like the way Mr Bonnefoy was looking at Mr Kirkland. Shaking his head quickly, he was being stupid. It was us and them. That's how it was and how it should be. Another bell rang signalling a warning for the next lesson.

"Come on. We need to get going to PE." Alfred said turning away, Matthew quickly nodded and followed him.

"We have music." Ivan said. He started to leave with Natalia. Lovino quickly looked around, going pale. He was the only one left of the Drama class.

"Don't worry Lovino. I'll take you to your next lesson." Antonio smiled stepping forwards.

"No way in hell!" Lovino shouted running off down the corridor. Antonio sighed.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He smiled following the student.

"Erm so where are we going?" Arthur asked nervously.

"I'll show you to the staff room Mr Kirkland." Francis smiled seductively. "It's this way." He wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders. He tensed at first but relaxed as he was walked down the corridor with Gilbert on his other side. As they walked they past Mr Edelstein.

"What are you two doing?" He asked suspiciously. Francis turned to him smiling.

"Just taking him to the staff room sir." Francis said sweetly.

"Showing him the ropes sir." Gilbert followed up. Mr Edelstein glared at the two but turned away. The pair grinned as they reached the staffroom. Gilbert opened the door for Arthur as Francis took him inside.

"This is the staffroom." Francis announced gesturing around the room. Arthur looked around, it seemed like a normal one. Not really very different from others he had seen. There was a load of different seats around the rooms in small groups. A small kitchen to one side with tea and coffee. A pool table in the corner and a wall covered in pigeon holes where paper were piled up. Francis lead Arthur to onside of the room where there was three chairs separated from the main bulk. Gilbert had plonked himself down on one of them. Francis sat down on another, patting the remaining seat for Arthur to sit down on. Arthur did so politely.

"Why did the students seem so scared of you three?" Arthur asked remembering Matthew and Lovino's hasty retreat. That sort of reaction should never happen in a school. Francis sighed.

"There are rumours about us." Francis said dismayed. "They think we want to have our way with them."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked clueless. Gilbert chuckled.

"They think we would...take advantage of them." Gilbert tried to explain. Arthur looked at him for a moment before the light bulb flicked on. His expression changing to one of outrage.

"How could they?" Arthur asked surprised.

"We don't know." Francis said innocently.

"But Lovino said you were all perverted." Arthur said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It is true that we can sound like that at times." Francis admitted. "But it is only banter. We never mean to hurt any of our students. We would lose our jobs."

"Yeah, no kid is worth that much." Gilbert chipped in.

"But they unfortunately have a bad attitude towards the teachers. Especially Lovino, Alfred and Ivan." Francis said. "Lovino...well you saw he has no respect for us. Alfred and Ivan act more protectively of their younger siblings. So beware of them."

"They all seemed to be alright in my class." Arthur said quietly.

"They seem alright now because they are trying to work out if you're a threat." Gilbert said. "If you don't lay down the law pretty quickly, they walk all over you." Arthur looked worried after the last comment. Francis relaxed and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't worry Arthur. I'll help you." Francis said softly. Arthur's green eyes turned to him, they looked scared. Arthur had no clue what to expect. Francis smiled softly to him. "I'm here for you Arthur. I always will be."

Meanwhile Alfred and Matthew were getting changed for PE.

"What do you think of the new teacher Matthew?" Alfred asked as he pulled on his sports t-shirt. Matthew looked up to him while doing his laces.

"I think he's nice." Matthew said smiling softly.

"He's definitely better then some of the teachers." Alfred said. "And better looking." He added quietly, Matthew stared at him.

"You think he's good looking?" Matthew asked surprised.

"I didn't say that!" Alfred said quickly.

"I'm pretty sure you did." Matthew replied standing up.

"Who said what?" Feliciano asked, bouncing over to them.

"I didn't say anything." Alfred said quickly his face heating up. Feliciano grinned.

"Is Alfred in love?" He asked Matthew. Before Matthew could reply there was a shout from outside.

"You better be changed in there. Lesson starts in two minuets!" A stern voice shouted.

"Yes sir! Coming sir!" Feliciano shouted back, running out of the changing room faster than you could say...well anything. Matthew sighed.

"We don't want to keep him waiting." Matthew stood up and started to walk out of the room. "You coming Alfred?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Alfred pulled his trainers on. "And I don't like him."

"Sure Alfred. Sure." Matthew giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few drama lessons were interesting to say the least. Mr Kirkland had tried as hard as he could to make the lessons interesting. But unfortunately it was a long uphill struggle. The class didn't like having to so mountains of theory in such a practical subject. Especially Alfred Jones, who also had a habit of spacing out during his talks.

"Right can you all please read your scripts ready for next lesson. I want to look at your analysis of the opening scene and the characters. Can you all please write a short paragraph about it to share next lesson." Mr Kirkland instructed writing it up on the board as he said it. There were grumbles and murmurs from the rest of the class. He turned around and sighed.

"When are we gonna do anything practical?" Alfred whined. He was so fed up of all this reading and writing. Mr Kirkland looked to Alfred.

"Look Alfred... after we have done a discussion on the opening scene you guys can split of into groups and rehearse the scene in what every style you want. This whole section is so you can devise your own concepts for the play." Alfred''s eyes lit up at this news.

"See Alfred." His brother whispered. "Not much longer to wait."

"Excuse me sir?" Ivan asked. Mr Kirkland turn to him.

"Yes Ivan." He asked looking to the slightly creepy russian student. Ivan smiled to him.

"When you say we need to devise our own concepts. What exactly do you mean?" He asked in his normal voice. Arthur seemed to shudder at this. He didn't mind answering questions, but Ivan always seemed to be trying to catch him out. Mr Kirkland took a deep breath.

"Before we go to watch the live performance I want us to work though the set script. You will need to read the whole thing and have some idea and way in which you want to cast and direct it. The first two section's of your paper rely on you having a working concept that you can write about. Thank you Ivan that was a good question." Ivan smiled in his seat, somehow looking a lot creepier doing so. Alfred paused for thought... if he had to read and write about the script. They were not going to have many practical lesson.

"How do we work on the concepts?" Lovino asked from his seat. He didn't like this idea of creating his own concept. It sounded like way too much work.

"I'll be running some workshops in these lessons where we will meet at the beginning and read through a section of script. We will then have a discussion on what we think the meanings are in the scene. After that you can split off and work on your own or in pairs on each scene, thinking on how you would perform the piece." Mr Kirkland explained to the class. They all nodded and muttered. It was a very different style of teaching that they were used to. Alfred had started to zone out again. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but stare at Mr. Kirkland. His shaggy blond hair, his emerald eyes he was very attractive. If only he didn't have to teach all this boring theory work. Then again... theory wasn't so bad as he got to listen to him speak... his kind innocent voice... Alfred almost wanted to... "Alfred are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" He shook himself back to focus. He couldn't be thinking about doing that! About his teacher made it even worse. He felt his face heat up as he panicked about the thoughts that were running through his head. It was made even worse as those emerald eyes locked onto his.

"Can I please see you after lesson." Mr Kirkland said after catching Alfred spacing out yet again. It was the 7th time that week he'd done this. And they had only had 2 lessons. He really questioned Alfred's attention span.

"Yes sir." He managed in a squeak. He quickly coughed. "Yes sir." He said in his more normal tone. Arthur nodded. Something was bothering him. As he said that the bell rang signalling end of class. Lovino backed up his stuff and left through the fire exit than the normal door for... obvious reasons. Ivan and Natalia packed up and walked out together. Matthew looked to Alfred who just kicked back in his eat.

"Have you any idea what this could be for?" Matthew asked worried that Alfred may be in trouble. Alfred shrugging in response.

"I haven't a clue." Alfred said to his brother. Matthew nodded and started to walk out of the drama studio. Alfred's face started to heat up again. He was alone with Mr Kirkland. He looked back to the front of the room where Mr Kirkland was cleaning off the board for todays lesson. Alfred's eyes trailed down his back to his butt. He could feel himself staring again. He felt like such a pervert. As Mr Kirkland looked round he saw that far away look in Alfred's eyes and sighed.

"Alfred." He said. Alfred looked up at him with attention.

"Yes Sir?" He asked.

"Please come through to my office." Mr Kirkland said, walking round to a door that undoubtable lead to the drama office. Alfred didn't know what to think. Normally if you heard that request, you would run and run fast. It was the dead give away line in the perverted language department. Alfred resisted the urge to run and just walked very calmly to the drama office.

"Right Alfred." Mr Kirkland was sitting down behind his desk, Alfred in a seat in front of him. "How do you think you've been doing in class?" He asked. Alfred shrugged.

"I think I've been doing alright." He said honestly. Mr Kirkland nodded.

"Is everything all right at home?" He asked, Alfred nodded again. Where was this going?

"Yeah sir. Everything's okay. Why are you asking me this?" Alfred asked. Mr Kirkland relaxed back in his chair.

"Well Alfred. You seemed to of been zoning out a lot in my lessons. I'm worried that you are not picking up all the material." Mr Kirkland said concerned. Alfred felt his face go read. He had noticed, He hoped he only noticed him spacing out and not the fact that he always stared at him.

"I am listening to you sir. All the time." Alfred said quickly. "It's just...erm..." He tried to think up an excuse. Before he could say so there was a knock on the door. Mr Edelstein looked into the office. His first expression was one of slight fear, but seeing Alfred and Mr Kirkland sitting in a normal professional manner. He relaxed.

"Mr Kirkland. I want to talk to you about the school trip." He said looking at a very red Alfred.

"Sure." Mr Kirkland said. "Go on Alfred enjoy your break." He smiled to Alfred. Who quickly got up and out of the room as fast as lightning. His face heating up and his heart pounding. What was wrong with him?


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it about the trip?" Arthur asked Roderich. "I filled in all the paperwork correctly." He said slightly unsure, hoping he was not in trouble. Roderich smiled.

"It's okay." He wanted the younger to relax. "You filled it in a lot better than a lot of other teachers." He managed a small smile. "May I sit down?"

"Sure." Arthur nodded and offered him the seat. Roderich smiled and took the seat. It was nice to have a polite teacher in his school for once.

"Can I just say one thing before we start about the trip?" Roderich asked, his voice dropping to a serious tone.

"Erm... sure." Arthur replied, fear creeping in again. Roderich saw the reaction in Arthur's body language.

"You are not in trouble. It's just... you probably noticed a few issues between student's and teachers here." Roderich said, wanting him to relax again. Arthur managed to relax some what as he wasn't in trouble, but he knew what Roderich was talking about.

"Is this something around Lovino's behaviour?" Arthur asked. Roderich nodded.

"I guess you have seen his reaction to Antonio." He asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes I did." He said looking to his table. He thought back to the first lesson he had taught. "Lovino did call him a bastard and hissed at him." Arthur said. "Does Lovino always act like that towards teachers?"

"Has he acted like that to you?" Roderich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no. Lovino behaves rather well in my lessons. He may be a bit grumpy at times, but he works well." Arthur said jumping to Lovino's defence. He didn't think Lovino was a bad student. He just didn't like some people... with a passion. Roderich smiled.

"I'm glad you see that as well." Roderich nodded. "Lovino is a troublesome student for some teacher but not others. But he's not a bad student as you see from his latest exam results."

"I was surprised that he got a very high grade in Spanish seeing his dislike for the teacher." Arthur nodded.

"Now I'm here to explain why some of the students seem to be very... what is the word?" Roderich thought. "Hostile towards the staff."

"Hostile?" Arthur pondered, he thought over how his class treated him. Ivan creeped the hell out of him on a regular basis, Natalia had a similar effect. Lovino sulked a bit but worked very hard. Matthew was really quiet but very sweet and kind to him and his other classmates. And then there was Alfred. Arthur didn't know what to think about Alfred at the moment. He just kept zoning out. "The class doesn't come across as hostile toward me. But I've seen them be hostile and disrespectful towards other teachers." Roderich nodded. Just as he had thought. Arthur was a new teacher and so they treated him with respect. He also didn't seem to have any hidden agendas which they could become hostile towards.

"As you have probably realised... some of the other staff are a bit..." Roderich sighed trying to find the correct word.

"Shady?" Arthur said. Roderich nodded.

"Shady." He agreed. "And it's for this reason I feel sorry about informing you that you will need to take one of the other staff with you on this trip." Roderich said. "You can pick who it is, but you will need to take someone for health and safety reasons."

"I understand. I was hoping to talk to you about that." Arthur said. He knew his class and didn't want to take a teacher that would make his class uncontrollable. "Who would you suggest?"

"I'm unsure who to suggest. They can all be as bad as each other." Roderich said regrettably. "But I know one person who must not go."

"Who would that be?" Arthur asked. He suspected one defiant no. He just wanted to check his hunch was correct.

"Antonio cannot go on this trip." Roderich said clearly. "With Lovino's personality and actions towards him. It's clear he cannot go."

"I understand." Arthur nodded. "So it's between Francis and Gilbert. I can't take Ludwig with me at all?" Arthur asked hopefully. But he knew it was a long shot.

"Ludwig needs to stay here with me. He's the only person who keeps those three in line." Roderich explained. "I'll need him."

"It's okay. I know it was a long shot." Arthur said. "I think I'll leave you with Gilbert. I think Ludwig will be able to help you more with him than Francis."

"You are going to take Francis?" Roderich asked in slight horror. He knew they were all bad choices but he did worry for the student teacher. Francis was the ring leader of the group. It would make it easier to deal with the other two with Francis missing. But he didn't know if Arthur would be alright. Arthur nodded.

"I'm sure we could work on the trip together." Arthur paused for a moment not wanting another Lovino incident. "Who does Francis teach?" Roderich thought for a moment. He wasn't sure how many people went to French or Food.

"Can I do a check on your computer for registers?" Roderich asked. Arthur nodded and let him log on. Roderich pulled up the registers for French.

"It seems that Ivan, Natalia and Matthew take French. Though it looks like Ivan and Natalia never seem to attend lessons. Only Matthew seems to be going to the after school lessons. So I would say he only really teaches Matthew. And none of them are in his Food class." Roderich said, starting to worry for Matthews sake.

"Well I'm sure Matthew won't kick off about him. Matthews not that kind of student." Arthur said smiling. "So it looks like he's the best bet." Roderich nodded. On paper he was going to be fine. But he still didn't trust Francis.

"Right I'll leave you to ask him." Roderich said standing up to go. Just as he reached the door there were sounds of a fight breaking out in the corridor. The two teachers quickkly ran to see what was a normal occurrence in the school day.

"Break it up!" Ludwig shouted as he man handled a student back. Gilbert was pulled to his feet by Francis and Antonio and restrained. Roderich only sighed as Arthur looked at the event with wide eyes.

"He just went for me!" Gilbert cried out in his defence as he saw Roderich. Arthur looked to the student being restrained by Ludwig. The blond with short hair was kicking out in all directions.

"Vash! How many times do I have to do this?" Ludwig growled as he pinned the student to the wall. Another student spoke up.

"Sir. Mr G. Beilschmidt was saying inappropriate things to me." She said in a meek voice. "He was only defending me." Everyone just looked at Gilbert who was brushing himself down.

"I was checking what she had learnt in German." He said rather innocently.

"I know what you were 'checking'!" Vash shouted from the wall. Roderich sighed.

"Vash." He said looking at the struggling youth. "Take Lilly to her next lesson and come to my office after lunch." He looked over to Gilbert. "You in my office now!" He shouted. Gilbert tried to play it cool as he followed Roderich like a scolded child. Ludwig released Vash and watched him walk off with Lily to their next lesson. Antonio wander off to his next class as Ludwig departed. Arthur ran his hand though his hair. They didn't teach him that at university. He sighed as he turned to go back inside his office.

As he walked inside his office, he dropped back into his seat. Trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He heard the door click shut.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. Arthur jolted in his seat to find Francis smiling down at him. "You look rather tense."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tense?" Arthur questioned looking up at Francis. "Why would I be tense?" He asked in a rather rushed voice. Francis chuckled, sitting down.

"I'm guessing from your reactions... you have never seen a fist fight like that." Francis said softly. Arthur looked down and shook his head. Francis smiled. Arthur seemed to be so innocent in his actions.

"We didn't cover fights of that degree." He said quietly. "We covered what to do if student's start fighting amongst themselves. But a teacher..." He trailed off. He struggled to even comprehend the idea that a student attacked a teacher.

"Gilbert was lucky today. Vash sometimes carried a live firearm into school." Francis smiled to Arthur. Arthur's head shot up.

"He sometimes carries a gun?!" He asked alarmed. Francis shrugged.

"He's from Switzerland. To carry a gun with you isn't as strange there as it is here." Francis said. Arthur didn't feel any better. Francis could see Arthur was rather freaked out.

"Do you want me to get you a hot drink?" Francis asked spotting the kettle and some mugs in Arthur's office.

"Tea please." He said. Francis nodded and went over to make him a cup. As he clicked the kettle and waited for it to boil, he tried to calm him down.

"So how is drama going?" Francis asked looking over to him. Arthur let a small smile form on his face.

"It's going really well." He said softly.

"How are the students?" Francis asked as he poured the water into the mug with the tea bag.

"They are really good. Ivan still creeps the hell out of me." He said. Francis chuckled.

"He creeps everyone out, so don't worry about it." He stirred the tea. "Milk and sugar?"

"Milk and two sugars." Arthur said looking over to Francis.

"Any other comments?" Francis asked as he poured in the milk and added the sugar. Arthur nodded.

"Alfred seems to space out a lot. It's really confusing." Arthur said. Francis walked over with the tea.

"Maybe he's not interested in the subject?" Francis suggested, but Arthur shook his head.

"He works really hard in the practical work. He just doesn't seem to be able to focus while I'm teaching." Arthur said slightly frustrated. Francis handed him his tea and stood behind him.

"Sometimes... student's stress us out for no reason." Francis said resting his hands on Arthur's shoulders, starting to massage him. "Or over something really little." Arthur relaxed, leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath as he felt Francis massage his shoulders. He felt so good. 'He must of have a lot of practice.' Arthur thought as he drank his tea.

"I'm sure... I could help Alfred." Arthur said softly. Francis smiled down at him. He really was new to this.

"I'm sure you will." Francis chuckled. He happened to look over to the computer. Spotting his own registers on screen. "Have you been checking up on me?"

"Huh?" Arthur said looking over to the computer. "Oh that. I need to ask you something." Arthur didn't see that smirk that crept onto Francis face.

"What would that be?" Francis asked in a slightly seductive way.

"I need your help." Arthur said.

"With what?" A million different things ran through his mind at this point. Arthur was delectable and he wanted him all for himself.

"I need you to accompany me..."

"Where?" Francis almost purred.

"On a school trip with my Drama class." Arthur looking up to Francis. Francis put on a quick smile. Hiding his disappointment, he though Arthur was going to ask for something else. Maybe he would have to do a bit of coaxing to get Arthur to ask for that. "I need another member of staff to go with me. Would you like to come?"

"Sure." Francis smiled. It was a start... kinda. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I promised the class this trip when we started the year. I've been filling out paperwork like crazy. Health and safety and all that." He said relaxing.

"When are you thinking of having this trip?" Francis asked.

"In a few weeks hopefully." Arthur said drinking more of his tea. "Is that okay?"

"Oui." Francis smiled. "I'll have to catch up with you another time. I have a class I must prepare for." And with that quick comment Francis was out the door and on his way to the school toilets. Arthur paused for a moment and thought over the events of today.

"Well at least that's one problem sorted." He said. Going back to the paperwork and typing Francis Bonnefoy under the second staff member.

"So what did Mr Kirkland want to talk to you about?" Matthew asked Alfred as they sat outside. Alfred paused thinking over the event's in the office. Mr Kirkland had noticed him zoning out in lessons.

"He just wanted to make sure I was keeping up with the work and stuff." He said acting as if it was no big deal. Matthew wasn't convinced.

"But you do all your work and had it in. Why would he think you?" Matthew didn't get to finish.

"He said I kept zoning out in lessons. He's worried I'm not paying attention to him." Alfred said with exasperated.

"Well..." Matthew asked quietly. "Are you paying attention?"

"Of course I am!" Alfred said. His brother tilted his head quizzically.

"Then why are you zoning out all the time?" Matthew asked, although he already had a hunch why. Alfred looked to him for a moment before resting his head in his hands. Running one hand through his hair.

"I do attention to him." He said quietly. "I just keep thinking about other stuff."

"Like what?" Matthew asked, shuffling round to sit next to Alfred. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Alfred muttered something that Matthew missed. "I'm sorry I couldn't here you. What did you say?" In which Alfred's response was a louder murmuring of the same garbled words. Matthew wanted to know so trying not to be rude. "Alfred, wh-"

"I think I have a crush on him!" Alfred shouted. Matthew was surprised by his brother's sudden blurt out. But he smiled softly of having suspected it since their first drama lesson of that term. Matthew just smiled and patted him on the back.

"It's okay to like him." Matthew whispered to him.

"But I can't do anything about it." He grumbled. "I don't even know if he is even the slightest bit interested in me." Matthew sighed and stood up.

"Come on, let's get to next lesson. We can talk about this more at home." Matthew said offering his hand to Alfred. Alfred looked up and took it.

"You don't think it's weird to fancy a teacher?" Alfred asked unsure.

"We'll talk about it. But I'm sure it will be okay." Matthew nodded as the pair headed off for their final lessons of the day. Alfred went off to do History while Matthew went off to French.

"Ah..." Francis sighed as he entered the classroom. "Just you again?"

"Oui." Matthew nodded sitting at his desk. Francis smiled. He loved the boy's enthusiasm and the fact he always worked hard. He was also one of the few students who seemed to actually like him. Even if he was a bit jumpy around the others.

"Well..." Francis sat on the edge of his desk. "What do you want to cover today?" He always let Matthew choose what he wanted to do in these lessons. As he was a quick learner and no one else ever turned up. They had covered most of the basics quickly. So he took a more laid back stance with Matthew.

"Monsieur... could we do something different today." Matthew asked feeling himself blush slightly. Francis got off from the desk and moved over to Matthew intrigued.

"What would you like to do?" He asked sitting opposite him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Well...erm..." Matthew blushed even harder. Still unsure if he should ask or not. But since he had brought it up. "I...I want to ask you for some relationship advice." He said quickly. Francis' face lit up like a child at Christmas.

"You really want me to talk to you about that?" Francis asked surprised and flattered by the request. "Are you sure?" He didn't want to get the wrong idea with Matthew. But his student nodded.

"It's help for a friend." He said quietly. Francis smiled and sat down.

"Of course." He nodded sitting down again. "So what is the matter with your friend?"

"Well..." Matthew looked away from Francis' dazzling blue eyes. "They kinda like someone... but they don't know if the other likes them back." He said awkwardly. He wanted to help Alfred later, but he hadn't a clue about relationships himself. So he asked the only person he felt comfortable with asking. Francis smiled at the scenario. It was one of the most classic of all time.

"I'm guessing the friend doesn't want to say their feelings for fear they might be hurt?" Francis asked. Matthew nodded again.

"Is there any ways of working it out?" He asked, still staring intently at the floor. Francis smiled, moving one hand to cup Matthews chin. Gently lifting his gaze to meet his.

"There are ways. But the one involved may not see them for they are too busy daydreaming." He said softly, looking into Matthew's violet eyes. "So I feel you must look out for them."

"Merci." Matthew squeaked. His face now a brilliant scarlet. Francis so wanted to brush his lips against Matthew's and see just how red he could go. But that was the event for another time but not necessarily another place.

"Why don't we just watch a film this lesson. So you can think over things." Francis smiled as he let go of Matthew and moved back to his computer. Finding a French film to put on. He too needed a while to think this over. But also a film meant that he didn't have to do any teaching either. So he could sit at the back of class, sorting out paper work. He could also plan what to do to get Arthur more... in the mood in future.


	6. Chapter 6

"BASTARD LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lovino charged past Mr Kirkland, almost knocking him over. Luckily he had spotted him in time to take the all important side step. Mr Fernandez Carriedo wasn't too far behind him.

"Lovino! You forgot to pick up your homework." The exhausted but still trying Spanish teacher shouted. He could only really sigh. He didn't condone such relationships. Not that he didn't think school relationships were possible. It was just the thought of tailing someone for that long was... unprofessional? Yes that was the word. Though he did wonder about working here some times. He was only 3 possible 4 years older than his class. If you rolled back the clock a few years, they could all of been in the same school at some point. He shook his head. He was a teacher now, not a student. He had to move on from such childish things. As he entered the cafeteria, he noticed Mr G. Beilschmidt chatting up one of the dinner ladies, she nodded but he was getting no where. Well... he'll have to not be childish and give these student's a break. How did they even become teachers? Not only that why did they still work here? He shook his head as he went to get his own lunch. Most of the students had gone now so there wasn't much of a queue. He round to one of the dinner ladies, her face lighting up when she saw him.

"Mr Kirkland." She smiled. "It's so nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Lin." He smiled to her. Her normal long black hair tied up in a ponytail. "How have you been?"

"Not to bad." She blushed slightly. "You?"

"I've been alright... just one student stressing me out." Arthur chuckled. She looked at him in surprise as she went to get his lunch.

"Only one? You must be having a good day." She giggled. "Francis was complaining only one in his class turned up."

"Who was that then?" Arthur asked.

"Little Matthew Williams. He is so sweet. He always asks how I've been." Lin said as she passed him over the lunch.

"Alfred's brother." Arthur smiled. "Alfred's been the one stressing me out."

"What's he been doing?" Lin asked as she sorted out the till.

"Nothing wrong... he just seem lost at times. Is he eating well?" Arthur asked as he pulled out some change from his pocket. Lin looked to him surprised.

"Eating well? Alfred Jones?" She questioned grinning. "He always eats well here. He even comes over later with his brother to take any extra food home." She chuckled.

"He does have a good appetite." Arthur smiled. So he was eating well and didn't seem upset over something. He handed out the money for her to take. Lin shook her head.

"The nice chat was payment enough. It beats Gilbert's any day. Enjoy your meal." She smiled.

"Thank you." Arthur smiled taking his lunch. As he turned to walk out the door Lin called after him.

"Arthur wait." She called. "I heard about the drama trip." Arthur smiled and turned back to her, but he paused when he saw her face. Instead of the warm friendly smile and cheerful tone, she looked serious. Her face was one showing concern and worry. "Be careful. Be very careful."

"Aiya! We can't chat all day!" The chief cook shouted across, Lin quickly disappeared into the kitchen before Arthur could ask her what he should be careful of. He shrugged and went towards the staffroom to eat his lunch.

As he reached the staffroom door, Ludwig walked out, looking very stressed. Ludwig spotted Arthur as he shut the door behind him, his blue eyes fixing on Arthur's nervous emerald ones. It wasn't that he was scared of Ludwig... he was just intimidated by him.

"You don't want to go in there." He said in a serious tone. Anyone else he might of taken a peak, but with Ludwig and that tone. You never disagreed.

"Okay." Arthur said his voice a bit shaky. Ludwig walked past him. Arthur didn't really know what to do next, he was planning but...

"Arthur." Arthur spun around to look at Ludwig. "Let's go eat in the cafeteria."

"Okay." Arthur nodded, quickly following Ludwig. They reentered the cafeteria and took some seat on one of the tables. Ludwig pulled out his lunch when a trembling voice could be heard. The pair looked to see Feliciano Vargas standing with a small box in his hands and shaking like a leaf. The two teachers looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Erm... Mr Beilschmidt." He managed to say. Ludwig sighed.

"Yes Feliciano?" He asked looking to the trembling Italian.

"I...I...erm well this is awkward...I erm... well..." Arthur could see Feliciano starting to panic. Ludwig moved to rest one arm around Feliciano's shoulders. The second he had done so Feliciano stopped panicking and took a deep breath. "I made this for your lunch." He held out the small box. Ludwig sighed and smiled.

"Thank you." He said softly. Feliciano gave him a big grin and soon bounded off back in his normal happy manner. Ludwig sighed as he watch Feliciano bound off. Arthur looked to him slightly confused.

"What was?" Arthur asked, not wanting to get the wrong idea.

"He's very clingy." Ludwig said quickly, not wanting Arthur to think he was in any way like his brother. "I saved him from Gilbert on his first day... he's been clingy ever since."

"I guess that makes sense." Arthur looked across the room and spotted Alfred sitting in the corner having an argument with his brother. Rather Alfred seemed to be shouting and flailing his arms everywhere while Matthew sat and said one word before Alfred set off again. What was with that boy?

"Look I am sure it was just a phase or something!" Alfred shouted at his brother. Matthew had been bugging him about this for ages now. He apparently had been looking for 'signs' between him and Mr Kirkland, and apparently Mr Kirkland showed some care for him. "There is no way you can know for sure." Alfred flapped his arms around again. Matthew just chuckled at his brother.

"You can only know for sure if you ask him." Matthew said calmly.

"You know why I can't do that bro!" Alfred set off again. Matthew just sat and waited patiently for his brother to finish, looking across the room and spotting the fact Mr Kirkland was looking over at the pair of them.

"Alfred look behind you." Matthew said sweetly. Alfred looked at him for a moment in confusion before turning round, his eyes meeting with Mr Kikrland's. The moment held both of them caught off guard looking at each other. Alfred broke it off looking back at his brother, his face flushed. Arthur looked back to find Ludwig staring at him.

"I'm not like them." Arthur said quickly before any other thought could get to his mind. He then realised what he had said. He opened his mouth again but Ludwig stopped him.

"I know you are not." He said calmly. "If you were like them, one I wouldn't be sitting with you. And two, you would have been bent over a desk by now." Despite his somewhat comforting tone, Arthur felt a twinge of fear. What was going on in this school. He needed to find out. He knew that some of the teachers behaved a little inappropriately towards some pupils. But what was really going on. On Ludwig's final comment, he wanted to know now.

"W-W-What..." Arthur cleared his throat. "What do you mean I 'would have been bent over a desk by now'?" Ludwig look at him stunned. Had he really been that lucky?

"I mean what I said." Ludwig said quietly. "Be careful." And with that Ludwig went off. Arthur was now extremely confused. Again another warning to be careful. What did he need to be so careful of? He pondered this as another voice spoke up behind him.

"Mr Kirkland?" The voice asked. He turned round to see Alfred standing behind him with a gentle flush on his cheeks. He returned a warm smile.

"Alfred. How are you?" He asked the youth.

"Oh. I'm fine. I'm just...erm..." Alfred was acting very different. He was stuttering, he seemed really nervous and flushed. It wasn't the same boy who bounded into his class and was ready for anything.

"Is everything okay?" Mr Kirkland asked concerned. Alfred quickly nodded.

"Yes sir. I was just wondering if erm..." 'He couldn't ask this surely. What would everyone think of him?' Alfred thought to himself.

"Why don't you sit down?" Arthur suggested. Alfred very quickly sat down next to Arthur. Relieved to be sitting, it was much easier to concentrate now.

"Sir. I was wondering..." Alfred said, staring down at the floor so he wouldn't get distracted by his... attractive drama teacher. Stupid hormones! "If you would please tutor me. After school and stuff?"

"I see no problem with that." Arthur smiled gently patting him on the back.

"Thank you." Alfred beamed to him. "Are you free today after school?" Arthur paused for a moment, getting out his school planner he checked his timetable.

"Yes I'm not teaching after school so sure." Arthur smiled. "I'll see you later."

"See you later sir!" Alfred grinned getting up from his seat. Returning to sit with his brother and tell him the good news.

"So Matthew... that was your friend in need." Francis chuckled from the doorway. He hadn't been there long, but he was there long enough. He had walked in to spot Arthur and Alfred talking. Arthur getting out his planned and Alfred walking away happy. He knew what that could mean. He wasn't terribly pleased. He saw how happy Arthur was while talking to Alfred. Arthur wasn't the kind of guy who would get 'attached' to a student... or would he. Francis knew he would have to get closer to Arthur and do it quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bonjour Arthur." Francis smiled as he walked over to him. Arthur looked up and smiled to him.

"Hello Francis. How are you?" He asked politely, Ludwig's words still running through his mind. The warning replaying in his head. 'Be careful.'

"I'm fine." Francis smiled to him. "And you?"

"I'm good. Lin gave me my lunch for free today. It was really sweet of her." Arthur smiled. Francis raised an eyebrow. It looked like there could be the potential for more competition than he thought. Arthur was a very likeable character, and he was still rather young.

"Did she now?" Francis asked. He pouted softly. "She never treats me like that." Arthur chuckled at Francis' expression. Arthur remembered her smile, again quickly followed by the warning. He felt like he was being watched all of a sudden, he quickly looked over to the doors leading to the kitchen. Lin was there, half hiding behind the door watching him. But the second she realised he had spotted her, she quickly disappeared inside the kitchen. Why was everyone acting so weird?

"Francis..." Arthur asked nervously. "What exactly happened to the last Drama teacher here?" Francis' eyes glinted slightly.

"Surely you were told when you applied." He gave a gentle smile.

"I heard it was maternity leave." Arthur said. 'And two, you would have been bent over a desk by now.' Arthur shuddered as Ludwig's voice replayed. Surely she couldn't of... Francis could see Arthur was worried about something. He had a small feeling he knew what. He had to act fast.

"Why don't you accompany me to the staff room. You look as if you've seen a ghost." Francis said softly, getting up from his seat and standing behind Arthur, resting his hands on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine, but also a wave of relaxation, remembering how good Francis was at massage. He then remembered what it was like last time.

"Erm... how about my office?" Arthur asked, looking up at Francis. Francis would of jumped for joy, but that would arouse suspicion from Arthur. "We won't be disturbed there."

"How about my office?" Francis asked in a slightly seductive tone. "It is a bit of a walk, but it will be nice for you to see my classroom." Arthur was starting to feel slightly worried now. Were the students right about the language department?

"Erm... sure. We can discuss the trip while we are there." Arthur managed a smile. Francis moved back and let him stand up.

"My office is this way." Francis said, gesturing to a door. Arthur nodded and started to walk with Francis.

"Erm...Alfred." Matthew said quickly. His brother had face desked after explaining he was going to get extra tutoring, then realising he would be alone with Mr Kirkland. Matthew turned to his brother worried, he knew Mr Bonnefoy too well to see where this could be going.

"What is it?" Alfred mumbled. Matthew shook his shoulder quickly. "I asked what is it?" He repeated rather annoyed. Matthew only needed to point for Alfred to realise. He and the rest of the school body had watched Mr Kirkland leave with Mr Bonnefoy. Most students looked down to their food in silence. The teachers exchanged worried glances. It was as if the whole school knew it was going to happen sooner or later, they just accepted it and started to move on. But not Alfred... not this time. Alfred picked up his bag and started to head for the door the two teachers had just left from. Matthew looked at him in panic, after quickly clearing their lunches he followed his brother.

"What's the plan?" Matthew asked as they walked down the corridor. He had never seen his brother so determined... apart from the day the cafeteria announced they would be selling cheese burgers for one day only. Alfred was determined to be the first to get one and he was... but this was different. Matthew couldn't quite read Alfred's mind, but he knew what they had to do. They had to stop Mr Bonnefoy at all costs, no matter what.

"Simple. Make sure Mr Kirkland stays safe." Alfred said in a stern voice. His blue eyes locked on the path a head of him. Matthew kept up with his increasingly fast pace.

"What are you going to say to them?" Matthew asked. Alfred paused for a moment, but quickly kept walking. What was he going to say? He could exactly go in and tell him to back of because he liked Arthur. That would get them both in trouble... not to mention how weird it would make things between him and Arthur if the feeling wasn't returned. He would ask him question's about drama. Yes that would work... or would it. It would make more sense to ask them when he was in touring. What the hell was he gonna do?

"I... have no clue. But we need a distraction." Alfred said quickly. The pair rounded a corner and came up to the flight of stairs that lead to the language department. They both gulped. They knew Francis and Arthur would be up there, but they didn't know about the other two. Under normal circumstances, it would be perfectly fine to go up and look around. Normal circumstances meaning during lesson time. Student's knew they would either be in class or the staffroom, they were rarely hanging around during lesson time. But at lunch time, they could be anywhere.

"I could always..." Matthew looked down, putting his hands in his pockets. Alfred looked at him suspicious.

"What?" He asked unsure. Matthew looked to his brother.

"I could always... be a distraction." He said softly. Alfred looked up the stairs and back to his brother. Gripping his shoulders.

"Matthew, please... no matter how hard things may get." He said, meeting Matthew's eyes. "Never give yourself up to one of those creeps." He said. It wasn't that it was a bad idea, it was the best one they had at the moment. But Alfred didn't want to know that for his sake, his brother was... he didn't even want to think about it.

"It's okay Alfred." Matthew said softly. He knew his brother's concern. He just didn't see another way out of this at the moment. "I won't let him do anything to me." He said. Alfred nodded.

"If you need me to help you in any way. Just call and I'll come. Okay?" He managed a weak smile, which was returned by Matthew.

"Okay. Let's do this." He nodded. The two of them turned triumphantly to the stairs, ready to take on the world... and tiptoed up the steps. Even if they were together and ready, they weren't going to risk anything.

"This is my classroom." Francis announced as he opened the door. Arthur looked around impressed. The classroom was very neat and tidy. The folders were all stacked and all the books were in neat piles. Francis seemed very organised, Arthur could also tell he liked to show off a bit as well. Along the walls were massive display boards, colour co-ordinated to match the French flag. Which Arthur though was fair enough, why not go all out. On the display boards there were loads of worksheets with beautifully written French on them, with matching ticks and teachers comments. Francis let Arthur wander inside before closing the door behind him. Arthur looked round in wonder, there was a French flag hung at the back of the classroom and loads of posters were up around the room with basic French on them and grammar rules.

"It is really nice." Arthur smiled. "You have really decorated it well."

"Merci." Francis smiled walking over to him. "I did grow up in France."

"It must be nice for you to teach this subject." Arthur smiled looking round. He walked over the the display board to examine the writings. Francis walked over and stood next to him, looking over the board as well.

"It is nice... but it's a shame I only really have one regular student." Francis said softly.

"Matthew Williams." Arthur said reading Matthew's name on the paper. He looked around soon to realise that all the work was Matthew's. It was all in the same handwriting. "Doesn't it ever bother you you only have one student?"

"It used to." Francis smiled. "But I'd rather have one good student than a class of bad ones."

"True." Arthur smiled, Matthew was a good student. Francis walked round to a door behind his desk. Opening it gently.

"Arthur..." He waited for the blond to turn. "This is my office." He gestured to the small room. "You wanted to talk about the trip?"

"Oh yes. That was the main reason I came up here." Arthur chuckled shaking his head. He walked over to Francis so they could have their meeting. Francis watched him, so innocent and naïve. This was too eas...

"Mr Kirkland." Alfred's loud voice said as he and Matthew pushed open the door. Arthur turned round in surprise. What were they doing here? Francis scowled at Alfred, but he smiled softly when he saw Matthew was with him.

"Mr Bonnefoy..." Matthew asked shyly. "I need some help with todays homework." Arthur looked over to Francis. Francis smiled and walked over to the students, crouching slightly to match Matthew's height.

"What homework would that be?" He asked, his face dangerously close to Matthews, so close in fact it made Matthew's glasses fog up.

"I'll find it." He quickly started looking through his bag. Alfred glared at Francis but was relieved they had stopped him doing anything. But something told him, this was not the end.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's simple if you look at todays work." Francis said sitting down with Matthew. Matthew had found the paper and the pair were sitting at a desk as Francis explained. Alfred and Arthur sat awkwardly in silence listening to them. Alfred didn't even dare look in Arthur's direction in fear something would happen. Arthur felt equally as awkward with Alfred. He couldn't 'fall' for a student. It would be terribly unprofessional. Especially as this was his first teaching job, he also knew Roderich wouldn't react to kindly if he knew. Francis could sense the tension, frustrated he had been interrupted. He didn't know when he would get another chance to have Arthur alone. But he would have to make sure he made one. He explained the work to Matthew. He could tell by the way Matthew was acting, he knew all of this stuff already. He was choosing to help his brother, which was sweet in a way. Francis knew Matthew cared for his brother dearly, he would never hurt anyone. Arthur decided to break the awkward silence between him and Alfred.

"I've got the school trip finally organised." Arthur said. Alfred looked to him excited and relieved on the change of subject.

"Really? Where are we going?" He asked.

"We are going to the National Theatre to watch a performance of Comedy of Errors." Arthur said. Alfred's eyes widened, he was really going all out for this trip. They weren't just going to be watching some amateur production. They were going to watch an all singing, all dancing, professional play.

"Really sir?" He asked. Arthur nodded to him.

"Yes, I found another teacher to go with us." He smiled. Alfred immediately felt a stone in his stomach. He knew the staff in this school. He desperately hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Matthew smiled and nodded putting his work back in his bag.

"Merci." Matthew said softly as he stood up.

"Anytime Matthew. I'm always here to help." He smiled standing up. "With anything that troubles you." He added. Alfred shook his head, Francis always sounded perverted. It wasn't directed at his brother, it was just how things were.

"Mr Bonnefoy will be coming with us to make up numbers." Arthur said. Matthew could see Alfred pale. "We were just about to talk about the trip, weren't we." Arthur smiled to Francis. Francis nodded and walked round to his side.

"Oui. Now we must be getting back to that meeting." Francis said, moving to shoo Alfred and Matthew off. Alfred was not going anywhere. Luckily the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to give you a rain check." Arthur said rushing out. "I've got to set up for my next class. Send me an email of when it will suit you." He called running out the door.

"Okay." Francis called after him, now rather annoyed. He looked to the two student's that were looking at him. Alfred very quickly made his exit, leaving Matthew. Francis waited for Matthew to run off, but he just stayed there. His violet eyes looking up at Francis expectantly. "Haven't you got another class?" Matthew nodded.

"French." He said softly. Francis chuckled, how could he forget.

"Well you might as well sit down." He smiled walking back to his desk. Matthew nodded and sat down at his desk, in front of Francis.

"Sir... are you coming with us on the drama trip?" Matthew asked unsure. Francis suspected this. He nodded.

"Oui. Mr Kirkland asked me if I was able to come with you, and I said yes." He said confidently. Leaning forwards, resting his head on his hands. "Now Matthew... what should we learn about today?" Matthew looked away blushing.

"Erm..." He stuttered.

"You didn't really need help with your homework did you?" Francis asked. Matthew looked down.

"No sir." He said softly. Francis smiled at his honestly, gently lifting Matthews chin.

"Why did you come and ask for help, when I could of helped you now?" He asked calmly and slightly seductively. Matthew blushed, he couldn't look away from him. He decided he better be honest... as he always was. "We were worried you were going to do something to Mr Kirkland." He said in a quiet voice. Francis' expression didn't change, he knew that was the reason. He was surprised Matthew would admit something like that to him. He got up and moved round the desks, crouching down so he was level with Matthew.

"Don't worry about Mr Kirkland." He said softly, his hand caressing Matthew cheek. Francis' heart skipped a beat as Matthew leaned into his hand, that cute blush returning. "He will be perfectly safe. He's got a good head on his shoulders." He comforted Matthew. Moving his other hand to rest on Matthew's hands. "Don't you worry yourself about him."

"But everyone says..." Matthew bit back tears. "Everyone says you... take advantage of people." Matthew half shouted. This statement didn't surprise Francis, but it did hurt him a lot more than he would of thought. Matthew looked up to him, tears falling from his trembling violet eyes. "Tell me your not like that." He seemed to plead. Francis quickly pulled Matthew into a hug, patting him on the back, letting him cry it out. Matthew did, he didn't care what Francis thought of him. The idea that the only teacher he felt safe with was taking advantage of other people against their will frightened him. Francis held the trembling student, normally he never saw this level of upset in Matthew. Sure sometimes he would be a bit down about things, but nothing effected him this much.

"Matthew... there is something you need to understand." He said softly. "I know I can seem flirty and suggestive at times, but that is just who I am." He patted the boys back. "I never really do anything unless the other agrees." Matthew sniffed, pulling back from him, looking him in the eye.

"Are you going to seduce Mr Kirkland?" He asked in a serious voice. Francis knew he couldn't answer. He just hugged Matthew, whispering in his ear.

"I will only make a move if he loves no other." That was all he could say, though he was going to try to stop him falling for Alfred as much as possible. But he knew he could never ruin true love. Matthew paused, thinking over the words. He was sure there was a feeling between them. They just had to act on them.

"Okay..." Matthew said unsure. Knowing it wasn't a definite no. But it was also not a clear yes. It will have to do.

"Now... what should we do today?" Francis asked.

"Love." Matthew said simply. Francis was taken a back. He needed some quick definition. "Explain about love." Francis sighed. It was going to be an... interesting lesson.

School had finished and Alfred walked to the Drama department. Normally he would be perfectly fine with going to the department. He would have no troubles on his way. But this time was different. He hadn't been able to focus all of last lesson because of that stupid French teacher. He kept thinking about how much he hated him for trying to take advantage of Mr Kirkland. Okay he had to admit it now... he was jealous. Not jealous because of Mr Bonnefoy himself, but because he was a teacher. As a teacher he could flirt and... touch Mr Kirkland as much as he wanted. Mr Kirkland could if he wanted do the same back. But could he? No. Alfred F. Jones was a student, despite being an adult, he couldn't do anything. He didn't even know Mr. Kirkland's first name. Let alone be able to say how he felt. If anyone found out, they might relocate him. Though he doubted that considering how many perverts there were in this school. He had to be careful. He also wasn't completely sure about Mr Kirkland's feelings towards him. For all he knew, he was just a really enthusiastic student who wanted to do well. Alfred mentally hit himself, he needed to calm down. Nothing had happened. Well not yet anyway. Unless he could somehow beat Bonnefoy to the punch. If he could make Mr Kirkland love him instead... he stopped himself right there. He was not going to stoop to their level. He was going to take things as they came, and be mature about it. He knocked softly on the door to the Drama Office.

"Come in." Came the reply. Alfred took a deep breath and opened the door. Alfred stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The office was neat and tidy with Arthur sitting behind the desk. "Alfred." He smiled, but saw the stress in the students eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Why did you go with Mr Bonnefoy!?" Alfred shouted catching himself and Arthur off guard. He quickly realised what he had said. "Sorry sir...I didn't mean to..."

"Alfred why don't you take a seat." Arthur suggested calmly. He was surprised at the student's outburst. Alfred sat down quickly, his eyes on the floor. Arthur took a breath and walked over and sat next to him. "Are you alright Alfred?" He asked calmly, resting an arm on his shoulder. Alfred continued to state at the floor.

"No." Came the mumbled answer. Arthur took a deep breath.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Maybe." Alfred mumbled. Arthur smiled softly. Alfred's blue eyes looked up to meet his emerald ones.

"Do you like Mr Bonnefoy?" He asked bluntly. Arthur was surprised. What had gotten into Alfred today. He was perfectly fine at lunch if not a little nervous, then going after him after he left. Bursting on on him and Francis when they were just going to... Arthur paused. Linking together everything. The warnings, what had been going on. The reputation of the language department. It was starting to make sense. Alfred didn't want him to be taken advantage of by Francis. Arthur himself didn't want to believe he was in such danger. He couldn't understand... he found Alfred's blue eyes staring at him, pleading for an answer.

"I try not to get involved with people I work with." That was his honest answer. He could see the disappointment in Alfred's eyes. Did Alfred... Arthur couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the student, holding him close. Feeling that he never wanted to let go. Alfred sat dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what Arthur meant by his answer, but he wasn't going to miss this chance. Alfred quickly hugged Arthur, his hug becoming more desperate. He didn't want Mr Bonnefoy to have him. He would fight tooth and claw to keep Arthur. While he planned, Arthur was trying to steady his racing heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Why had he done that? Arthur sat in his office. It had been a few weeks since he started tutoring Alfred and the trip was in a few days time. He felt so stressed out. He was pulling yet another late night shift in his office trying his hardest to finish off the lesson plans for two weeks time. He gave up yet again as thought's of Alfred yet again wandered into his thought. Alfred seemed to be happier now and more focused since they had started the after school lessons. Though he had gotten some grumbles and complaints from the students when he had told the Mr Bonneyfoy was going to be accompanying them. Surprisingly after a while the class seemed to of settled on the idea. Some sort of hidden consensus that if they were all out in public, they would be safe. He pushed back from his computer screen yawning. Alfred was the only student who remained unhappy about Francis' presence, and he made sure Arthur knew about it. Matthew always seemed to balance him out, patting his back and talking to him. There were never any big fight's that broke out between students. Arthur thought back over the lesson's smiling. They had been going a lot better now the class had settled down into a structure and the work they were creating was amazing. Arthur yawned, stretching his arms. Looking at the clock, it was almost 6pm, the daylight had long since gone. He got up and went to the side to make himself another cup of tea. He was not going home until all this work was done.

There was a knock on the door causing Francis to look up.

"Come in." He called a little confused at who was lurking around school this late. He was surprised when Roderich walked into his classroom. "I didn't think you ever visited these classrooms?" Francis asked with a chuckle. Roderich didn't look very amused at the comment.

"I don't, but I need to talk to you about something." He said sternly. Francis could tell Roderich wanted to spend as little time as possible in his room talking to him. His body language said it all.

"Please take a seat." Francis offered getting up from his spot. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, Roderich shook his head.

"No thank you." He said sitting down in front of Francis.

"Suit yourself." Francis said pouring himself a glass of wine. Roderich looked shocked at the drink. Francis winked at him. "I'm drinking out of school hours."

"Fine, but if I catch you drinking during the day. I will confiscate it." Roderich said glaring at him. Francis nodded showing he had understood. He sat down with his glass and took a sip.

"So what brings you to my beautiful classroom." Francis smiled.

"What brings me here..." Roderich staid in a slightly strained voice. "Is the drama trip Arthur is taking out in a few days." Francis sighed, he should of know this talk was coming sooner or later.

"What about it?" Francis asked in a slightly bored tone.

"I think you know by now." Roderich crossed his arms. "I don't want to have a riot kicking off from the students due to your behaviour. I do not want any complaints about the way yourself or they behave." Roderich said each point clearly. Francis nodded slowly after each point, he knew Roderich was always scared of having to apologise to someone about how the school acted. He had been very strict on who could take out school trips. Gilbert had long since banned from doing so after claiming a *Ramnstein concert was a viable trip for his German class. Roderich took a breath, looking Francis in the eye. "I don't want to hear from anyone you have taken advantage of Mr Kirkland and or a student while you've been out." Francis did his best to look insulted.

"I would never do that to anyone." He said, pulling his best hurt look. "I believe in true love."

"Your reputation says otherwise." Roderich tried not to snap. Quickly standing up and walking to the door. He paused on his way out and looked back to Francis. His eyes slightly pleading. "Please show me you are better than the other two." Roderich said before turning to leave. Francis was confused by his last action. Roderich had always regarded the trio beyond help, always in the wrong. Francis felt his heart warm a little knowing that Roderich had some belief still left in him. It had been clear from the last few weeks that something had happened between Arthur and Alfred. They both seemed happier, but was it just because Alfred had sorted his 'spacing out' issue. Either way, he knew that this trip would in a way be the final round. It would be his last chance to get close to Arthur before bowing out to Alfred. His thought quickly changed to Matthew. Francis smiled softly to himself. Matthew, the sweet and innocent child who had been supporting his brother all the way. Francis's smile had a tinge of sadness, Matthew was the only student who really trusted him. Even asking for extra French lessons so he could have a reason to stay behind to wait for Alfred. It seemed such a shame the poor boy was single in life. Then again, if Natalia was the only girl in his class... being single didn't seem that bad. Francis thought of Matthew as he looked out of his classroom window. Only three cars were still parked. He could see his own car parked, he then spotted Roderich walking to one car, assuming that one was his. Francis puzzled over who the other car must belong to. He went through all the staff in his head, he knew most of them by now and how they got to work. After a while he drew up a blank. He hadn't seen anyone driving in that car. Walking back he continued to mark Matthew's last French essay, the question of who's car it was still playing through his mind. He snapped his fingers, it was Arthur's car. He was the only staff member he knew who drove, yet he didn't know their car. That ment... he chuckled. Arthur was still in school, most likely in his office. Pulling another late shift. It wasn't unusual for teachers to stay late, but this week especially Arthur seemed to just be getting more and more tired as the days went on. Francis' theory was that he was staying until 8 every night to finish whatever he was working on. And working over 12 hours in school was no way to go. He finished marking, giving him a smily face and full marks. He put the paper into a filing cabinet inside Matthew's folder. Picking up his coat and keys, he walked out of his classroom locking the door behind him. And wandered off to find Arthur.

"Just two more lessons." Arthur told himself. He could barely keep his eyes open as he stared at the screen. His brain had decided not to work any more and he was struggling to finish off the plan. He had managed to get all his work done apart from this. It was the only thing stopping him. He had tried distracting himself from the lesson plans by looking up maps to the National Theatre, working on the simplest London Underground route. He knew what tickets he wanted to buy when they arrived at the station. He had done everything in preparation for the trip, yet he still couldn't work out two more lesson plans. He rested his head in his hands as he closed his eyes, taking yet another deep breath.

"Arthur?" Francis knocked on the Drama Office door. "Are you still around?" There was no reply from inside the room. Francis thought it a little confusing. He had already checked the staffroom for Arthur and he wasn't there. He looked down to the ground, seeing light coming out from under the office door he chuckled. "Arthur?" He knocked again. Hearing no answer he pushed open the door slowly. He couldn't help but smile on the sight before him. Arthur had fallen asleep and was currently resting his head on the keyboard, the letter N was running along the screen. Francis moved forwards carefully and quietly, not wishing to frighten him. He gently shook Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur? Wake up." He said softly. Arthur grumbled at first not waking. Francis shook his shoulder a little harder this time. "Arthur you need to wake up."

"Huh?" Came the tired reply from the dozing teacher.

"You fell asleep on your keyboard." Francis smiled as Arthur rubbed his eyes. Arthur looked up at the screen giving out a small groan. Taking the mouse and sorting out the word document.

"I need to finish the plans." He said tiredly moving to type again. Francis pulled his chair away from the computer. Chuckling as Arthur flailed his arms trying to reach the keys. "Let me finish them." He said childishly. Francis chuckled, standing in front of him.

"You need to go home and get some sleep." He said softly.

"I need to finish..." Arthur started again. Francis wasn't letting him. He moved to the computer and save the work, shutting it down despite Arthur's feeble protests.

"You are suffering from 'New Teacher Syndrome'" Francis chuckled. "Being too organised and trying to do too much at once."

"I'm fine." Arthur whined letting out another yawn. Francis couldn't believe he had Arthur is such a childish and innocent state. He looked to the young teacher who was rubbing his eyes.

"You are in no state to work, nor to drive." Francis said resting his hands on his hips.

"I can so work." Arthur mumbled. Francis shook his head at him.

"You are going to come home with me." He smiled helping him up. "I am not going to leave you here and over work yourself." Arthur whined a few more protests as he was walked out by Francis, locking the door behind him. Francis wrapped Arthur's arm over his shoulder so he could support him as the walked together. Francis unlocked his car and slid Arthur into the passengers seat. Arthur buckled himself in as Francis moved to the other side of the car. Getting in and settling himself down. He looked across the car just to check. He had Arthur Kirkland, in his car, going to his house for the night. He took a breath and pulled out of the car park. He would have to make sure he was very responsible tonight. This chance would never happen again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for the lift Francis." Arthur smiled as they drove to the school.

"Don't mention it." Francis smiled. Despite the long night, Arthur seemed very refreshed and ready to go. He smiled as they came up the driveway to the school.

"Hey Matthew look, Mr Bonnefoy is coming into school." Alfred said looking at the car. Matthew sighed at his brother's tone. Surely he couldn't still be annoyed about the lunchtime stunt weeks ago. Mr Bonnefoy hadn't done anything since that but it didn't seem to make his brother relax. Matthew quickly wanted to change the subject from the car moving round to find a parking space.

"How is tutoring going?" He asked. Alfred looked to him, his cheeks flushing red.

"It's going fine." He said. "Being only with Mr Kirkland is really helping me study."

"Are you sure about that?" Matthew teased.

"Yes it does! Ivan's not lurking behind me freaking me out. It is very helpful." Alfred tried to cover but he knew his brother could see right through him.

"Has he done or said anything?" Matthew asked. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck.

"He hugged me once. But apart from that... nothing." Alfred admitted. "It's cool hanging out but I don't want things to get weird between us."

"Fair enough Alfred." Matthew nodded. "When you gonna say?" Alfred shrugged.

"I dunno. I hope I'll be able to last until the end of the year. Then I won't be a student. Then it can kinda be alright, right?" He looked to his brother for some sort of confirmation.

"I guess so... but that is at least 6 months away. Are you sure he'll..." Matthew's sentence never finished. He quickly pulled Alfred round so his back was to the car park.

"Dude? What's the matter?" Alfred asked confused. Trying to look round, Matthew held him still. Matthew had just spotted Mr Kirkland getting out of Mr Bonnefoy's car. They were talking happily, walking together.

"It's nothing erm... I'm not feeling well." Matthew said quickly. Alfred looked confused at him, resting a hand against Matthew's forehead.

"You feel okay to me." Alfred said. Matthew panicked, he had to think of something else to say. He watched the teachers walk down together. Mr Kirkland carrying a pile of papers and Mr Bonnefoy next to him, hands in his pockets.

"I really don't feel well. Could you get me some water out of my bag?" Matthew said quickly forcing his bag into Alfred's hands.

"Erm okay dude." Alfred said looking through the bag for his water bottle. Matthew looked back to the teachers, hoping they would just walk past. Mr Bonnefoy spotted the two students. Recognising Matthew and Alfred, he smiled to himself.

"Bonjour Matthew." He called out. Matthew smiled weakly.

"Bonjour." He said quickly, but too late. Alfred at hearing Mr Bonnefoy address his brother, he had turned to glare at him. His eyes widening to find Mr Kirkland walking next to him. Alfred froze at the sight, a pang of jealousy and hurt hit his chest. How could he still be after him?

"Hi Alfred." Mr Kirkland greeted him, a small look of concern on his face seeing Alfred's expression. "Alfred?"

"We better let them get ready for their first lesson." Mr Bonnefoy said wrapping an arm around Mr Kirkland's waist. Matthew could see the fuse go in his brother's head. He softly got hold of Alfred's shoulder. He didn't want him doing something he would regret later. Luckily Mr Kirkland brushed away the arm.

"Yes. I will see you later." Mr Kirkland said brushing the hand away and turning to walk away from the group. Mr Bonnefoy chuckled and disappeared into his block. Alfred's eyes followed Mr Kirkland. He could believe what he had just seen. He looked back to Matthew.

"You were trying to hide that from me?" He half shouted. Matthew looked down nodding. "Your perverted fave teacher has probably taken advantage of Mr Kirkland! And you were trying to hide that from me?!" Matthew nodded, hating how Alfred talked about Mr Bonnefoy. He wasn't a bad person. He wasn't... tears started to form in Matthews eyes. He knew how it looked. Alfred was going to hate him for trying to defend Mr Bonnefoy. It was probably better just to stay quiet. He blinked as a tear rolled down his face. As Alfred watched it roll down Matthew's cheek, his anger disappeared. He quickly pulled his brother close, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry Matthew." He whispered. "I didn't mean to shout. I know you were only trying to protect me." He apologised. Matthew felt a few more tears roll. He was a little happy that Alfred had stopped shouting at him, but still upset. "It's Bonnefoy... he's just..."

"Please stop it Alfred." Matthew mumbled. Alfred pulled back a little.

"What's wrong bro?" Alfred asked confused. Matthew took a breath.

"Stop talking like Mr Bonnefoy's a rapist." Matthew cried. Alfred looked at Matthew, pulling back a little in shock. Was his brother defending that pervert? Had he not seen what had happened? Had he not realised that if Mr Bonnefoy got together with Mr Kirkland, he couldn't be with him. "We don't know what happened! If he did do something Arthur didn't like. Don't you think he'd be in a lot worse a mood? Can't you think that for once Mr Bonnefoy is just being nice!" Matthew shouted. Picking up his back he stormed away from Alfred. He couldn't deal with this right now. Mr Bonnefoy said he wasn't gonna do anything. But he knew he couldn't be sure. Alfred just watched his brother go. Completely dumbfounded by his actions.

"Matthew?" He called out but his brother didn't turn back. "Matthew!" Still nothing. He watched Matthew storm off into the block Francis had entered moments before. Alfred felt anger rise in him. Mr Bonnefoy wasn't just content with trying to take Mr Kirkland from him, but he was dropping so low as to take his brother as well. Wasn't he satisfied? Alfred grabbed his bag and growled, storming off to his lesson. Alfred felt the anger boil inside him, growling as he went. He was not going to back down this time.

Drama was really awkward today. Matthew was still not talking to him until he apologised. Alfred sat to one side in a huff. He watched Mr Kirkland lead the discussion, handing out the papers. The group split off into their own individual work. Arthur looked around the class, noticing all but one student was doing the task he had set. Alfred Jones sat in a huff at his spot, his blue eyes fixed to the floor. He had noticed during the class that something had been bothering the poor boy. He didn't know what. When they were walking into school, Alfred seemed perfectly fine. Happy and hyper as always, but now his eyes showed a hurt and destructive nature. He took a deep breath and went to sit next to him.

"Alfred? Are you okay?" He asked. Alfred's eyes didn't move.

"I'm fine sir." He growled in a tone that didn't fit him at all.

"You are clearly not. What is the matter?" He asked again. Alfred looked him strait in the eye.

"Why did you go home with Mr Bonnefoy yesterday?" He asked in a monotone voice. Arthur blinked a few times. What did Alfred think could of... his eyes widened.

"Alfred it's not what you think." He said quickly.

"Sure it's not." Alfred stood up from his seat, shoving his hands in his pockets. He started to walk towards the door.

"Alfred, it isn't I promise." Arthur tried to reason with him, but Alfred only looked back when he opened the door.

" 'I try not to get involved with people I work with.' " Alfred repeated his words, giving Arthur a spiteful look. "Seems you didn't try hard enough." And on that comment he left. Arthur could only watch as the student he cared about left the room. Arthur knew now more than ever. Those words had cut him deeper than they should of done. He couldn't ignore it anymore, he was attracted to Alfred Jones. Matthew heard his brother's raised voice and watched the scene. He quickly went over to Mr Kirkland. He looked broken, his emerald eyes betraying hurt. Matthew patted him on the back.

"D-Don't worry sir. He'll come back just give him time." Matthew tried to reassure him. Mr Kirkland smiled to Matthew.

"Look after him Matthew. I need to go and see someone." Mr Kirkland said, getting up and walking to the door. He looked back to the class. "Once you have finished all the tasks on the board, feel free to leave." The class nodded to him. Matthew watched Mr Kirkland leave the room, feeling terribly alone. He felt a friendly hand on his shoulder. Looking round he found Lovino looking at him.

"Brother's stress us out. Look out for him. Help him, even if he doesn't think it's help. And don't worry." Lovino smiled weakly. "I won't let anyone pick on you when he's not here."

Arthur had to get this sorted now. Alfred must have assumed what had happened. Not that he himself really had much choice. He walked round to the staircase leading to the language department. He had to get this sorted once and for all. He started up the steps, looking for Francis. He pushed open the doors to the corridor, soon bumping into two other staff members. Antonio and Gilbert looked at him at first confused, but a smirk soon found it's way onto Gilbert's face.

"Hey Arthur. What you doing all the way up here... alone?" Gilbert asked advancing on him. Arthur quickly took a step back. Antonio followed Gilbert, his expression not holding the same intent.

"I'm looking for Francis." He managed to stutter. Gilbert smiled softly.

"I'm afraid Francis is a little busy at the moment." Gilbert almost purred. "How about you come to my office to wait?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Gilbert! Keep your hands off him." A strong french voice demanded. Gilbert backed up a little as Arthur saw Francis glare at him.

"Was only being friendly." Gilbert grumbled. Francis was not in the mood for this, Gilbert knew Arthur was off limits to him.

"Don't you have a class to prepare for?" Francis growled. Gilbert sulked off to his classroom, slamming the door behind him. Arthur took a deep breath and sighed. Antonio just wandered off, he never seemed as... dark as the other. That was one thing Arthur had noticed. Antonio himself just seemed kinda... hopeless in comparison. He wasn't a bad guy, he just hung around with questionable company. "Arthur, what are you doing here?" Francis asked in his normal softer voice.

"I need to talk to you about last night." Arthur said honestly. Francis nodded and let him into his classroom. Arthur followed, thankful they had this time. Alfred's words ringing in his ears. He couldn't believe his reaction. Francis walked in and sat down at his desk.

"What do you need to talk about?" Francis asked. Arthur sat down, taking a breath.

"It's about Alfred Jones." He said. "He think's we 'did' something last night." Arthur explained. Francis tried to look shocked, but he knew that would be Alfred's reaction. It seemed the student really did care about Arthur in that way. Arthur looked uncomfortable in his seat. "I want to tell him nothing happened, but he stormed off."

"Just let him calm down." Francis said. "He'll get over it."

"I don't want him to get over it!" Arthur shouted, slamming his hands on Francis' desk. "I want this to be sorted out! I'm not letting him think I've betrayed him!" Francis was taken aback by this reaction. Arthur's eyes went wide as he realised the consequences of what he had just said. Francis knew what he had said. His blue eyes looking up, meeting Arthur's emerald ones.

"You have developed feelings for Alfred. Haven't you Mr Kirkland?" Francis said, his voice emotionless. Arthur dropped back to his seat, tears forming in his eyes. He was going to lose everything. His job, his career, Alfred... he didn't know what to do. Francis' cold expression changed to one of concern. He quickly got up and moved round to hug Arthur, pulling him close. Arthur didn't know what to do. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Francis shoulders and sobbed into his chest. Francis felt a pain in his heart. He had such a choice to make. He could use this small bit of information as blackmail, keeping Arthur by his side. He could turn him in and destroy whatever life Arthur hoped to of had. There was of course one other thing he could do, but to do that... would run the greatest risk of all.

Alfred looked out across the field. His heart aching. He regretted how he'd acted towards Mr Kirkland, but what was he to do. He walked out of Mr Bonnefoy's car, happy and relaxed. How could something not of happened? Alfred sulked as thoughts raced through his head. What was he going to do? Matthew was right, he should of told him sooner. Alfred's breathing caught in his throat. Matthew... Matthew had been ignoring him all day. Since he shouted at him before school. Alfred felt a second wave of angry flow through him. Mr Bonneyfoy must have done something to his brother. He must of! No student in the school would defend any of that perverted lot. Why the heck had Matthew jumped to his defence? Alfred let out a loud shout in frustration, hearing it echo across the field. Feeling a deep sense of guilt as his brother's face came into his mind. He had never been shouted at like that. He had never seen Matthew in such a state. Alfred felt so guilty. He needed to sort out this whole mess. He needed to sort it as quickly as possible, starting with his brother. He looked to his watch. Drama still had ten minuets left. He had to go back and apologise. Alfred slowly stood up, brushed himself down and started to walk slowly and calmly to the drama studio. At least he tried, it wasn't long until he was sprinting back.

"Well I guess we are finished here." Matthew said softly, collecting up his books. Lovino nodded to him, picking up his bag. The pair sighed and headed to the door. They were the last students left in the studio. Ivan and Natalia left very quickly after Mr Kirkland had gone. So they the pair had been alone all lesson. It was a little strange at first but they were both thankful for time. As Matthew opened the doors Lovino walked to the fire escape, but he was stopped hearing Matthew's voice.

"He's not here." Matthew said looking around. Lovino looked confused and walked over to Matthew. He looked outside as well. Mr Fernandez Carriedo was no where in sight. Lovino breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a small itch of hurt for some unexplained reason.

"Finally that bastard has gotten the hint." Lovino muttered. They heard some footsteps running towards them. The pair braced themselves but it was only Alfred. He ran up to the pair, leaning against the wall looking really out of breath.

"I'm... sorry Matthew." He panted. "I shouldn't of... shouted at you." Matthew smiled to him, a gentle blush on his cheeks. Alfred was never one to apologise, so when he did. It really was a special moment.

"Thanks Alfred." He smiled softly. "It means a lot."

"And about Mr Bonnefoy... I'll trust you." Alfred said looking up to Matthew. Lovino looked confused.

"What do you mean about Mr Bonnefoy?" Lovino asked in a slightly accusing tone. Matthew quickly turned to Lovino.

"Erm... well..." Matthew blushed a deeper red, unsure how to explain this.

"Mr Kirkland arrived this morning with Mr Bonnefoy." Alfred explained. A look of horror crossed Lovino's face.

"What did that pervert do to him?" Lovino almost shouted.

"We don't know." Matthew quickly snapped. "We don't know if he did anything." Lovino looked to Matthew in shock, Alfred's expression confirmed his thoughts.

"You are..." Lovino started, but not wishing to upset Matthew further he swallowed his outrage. "If you say so Matthew."

"You are probably the one who knows him the best." Alfred admitted. "If you need anything, any help. I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Matthew smiled, hugging his brother. Alfred smiled hugging him back. Lovino smiled softly and began to walk to his next lesson. Matthew pulled back from Alfred and smiled.

"There you are Alfred." A warn out voice said. Alfred and Matthew turned to see Mr Kirkland looking like he'd run a marathon. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'll see you later Alfred." Matthew smiled. "Don't screw this up." He whispered in a more threatening tone. He smiled and walked off to his next lesson. Alfred and Mr Kirkland watched him go. Mr Kirkland turning to Alfred.

"Can I please talk to you in my office?" Mr Kirkland asked.

"Sure sir." Alfred said opening the door for him.

"Thank you." Mr Kirkland smiled as they went inside.

The pair went into the small office. Arthur sitting down in his chair while Alfred pull one round. There was an awkward silence as the pair settled down in their seats sitting opposite each other. Neither sure who should speak first. Alfred decided to take the first step, he was the one in the wrong.

"I'm sorry sir for shouting at you earlier." Alfred said, his eyes fixed on the floor. "It was immature and stupid."

"Thank you Alfred." Arthur replied, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It means a lot." Alfred looked up at him.

"So what did happen?" Alfred asked.

"I found him asleep on his keyboard in his office." Francis explained. "He was exhausted from all the work he'd been doing. I didn't want him to try and drive home by himself. It was too dangerous for him to do in that state. So I took him back to my house and let him sleep in the spare room." He looked to Matthew who was sitting opposite him. "Nothing happened, I promise." Matthew nodded, a look of relief washing over his face.

"I believe you." He said softly. Francis looked a little surprised at his reaction. "I think you are a very nice and respectable person." Francis could feel his cheeks heat up at Matthews kind words. "I know you would never..." Matthew blushed deeply, fighting his own thoughts. "... take advantage of someone... unless they wanted you to." Matthew voice was becoming quieter and quieter. Francis couldn't believe what he was seeing. Matthew blushed harder as he tried to say one phrase he had practiced many times before, but never had any meaning behind it. "Je t'aime." Francis' blush rivalled Matthews.

"Je t'aime." He said softly. Matthew looked up to him smiling as he flung his arms around his french teacher. Francis smiled a genuine smile. He couldn't explain how happy he felt as he wrapped his arms around Matthew. Alfred could have Arthur, all Francis wanted now was the canadian in his arms.

"So nothing happened?" Alfred asked happily. Arthur nodded to him.

"Nothing happened between us." Arthur smiled softly. "And I don't think anything will."

"Why is that?" Alfred asked his eyes widening. Could it be?

"Nothing will happen because... I... I..." Arthur took a breath, trying to steady his nerves. "I love another." Alfred's whole body was full of tension.

"Do I know them?" He asked quietly.

"They are a student in my drama class..." Arthur smiled. "and they always love to play the hero." Alfred's face lit up as he tackled his drama teacher to the ground. Alfred hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." Alfred said. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well we both know now." Arthur chuckled trying to sit up. "But you do understand... we cannot act on this." He said softly. Alfred looked up to him, nodding in agreement.

"It's only until results day. Then I won't be a student." He smiled.

"I'm sure we will be able to wait until then." Arthur smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

The days went by quickly. The trip was a great success. Mr Kirkland and Mr Bonneyfoy got nothing but praise back from the people who they had met. This was a pleasant surprise for the headmaster. He was finally relieved that someone had managed to get Mr Bonnefoy to behave himself. As for the rest of the school, it carried on as normal. Mr G. Beilschmidt was still flirting with a lot of the staff, especially the head. Which meant that he spent a lot of time in meetings about correct behaviour. Mr Fernandez Carriedo had hardly been seen waiting and following Lovino, much to the annoyance of the teen and the surprise of everyone else. As the weeks rolled by and the months flew past. It wasn't long until final exams. The teachers did their best to prepare their students. Running extra classes, helping with just-in-time revision. They wished them all the best of luck as the clock started.

Alfred and Matthew were walking up to their school. It was a brilliant sunny day in August. The pair walked slowly and confidently up to the school. Alfred felt so nervous about today, not only was it his results he was also going to see Mr Kirkland again. After months and months of not seeing him. His cheeks going red at the thought of seeing him again. It had been so long. Matthew walked alongside his brother, he was nervous too. He wasn't to bothered about his grades, he was more worried about seeing Mr Bonnefoy again. Similar to Alfred in the way he had not seen him since his exam. Though having to do a French aural exam with Mr Bonnefoy had cause him to blush. The pair walked up the school field and towards the building.

"Alfred... I'm scared." Matthew said softly. Alfred looked to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay bro." Alfred comforted him. "You worked really hard this year. You have nothing to worry about."

"But... what if I don't get the right grades? What if I've failed? What if..." Matthew started to panic. Alfred gave him a comforting hug.

"You have nothing to worry about. You'll get into uni. You will be fine." Alfred comforted him. Matthew started to take some deep breaths and calm down. The pair of them continued their walk up to the school. Alfred was trying to stay calm, he had no clue what he wanted to do next year, he was going to take a gap year. Just chilling out and working out where he wanted to go.

"Welcome students!" Mr Edelstein greeted the brothers. Alfred gulped. "Go to the desks and find your papers. We wish you the best of luck."

"Please be a pass. Please be a pass. Please be a pass." Matthew said over and over again as he walked to Francis who was sitting with a box for M-Z surnames. Alfred sighed and looked at the box which held A-L surnames. He walked over, looking up to the teacher stationed there. Mr Kirkland smiled to him, pulling out his envelope.

"Good luck." He smiled handing the piece of paper over. Just before he opened it there was a loud shout that grabbed everyone's attention.

"There you are bastard!" Lovino shouted, storming up to Mr Fernandez Carriedo. Grabbing him roughly by the collar to everyones surprise. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Er...huh?" Was the teachers hurried reply. He looked completely confused.

"Why did you stop following me?" Lovino shouted.

"I thought you didn't like me. That was why you ran away." He replied quickly. Lovino looked at him as though he was stupid.

"I got an A bastard. I must care about you some how." Lovino said. His teacher blushed slightly.

"You mean it?" He asked. The crashing of Lovino's lips on his answered his question. Mr G. Beilschmidt whooped and cheered. Mr L. Beilschmidt just sighed as Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano hugged his waist. Alfred chuckled and turned back to Mr Kirkland.

"Thanks." Alfred said slowly opening his envelope. He took a breath and pulled out the paper. Slowly unfolding it his eyes lit up. "An A! Yes!" Alfred punched the air hugging Mr Kirkland. "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome!" Mr Kirkland cheered. Alfred was so happy the rest of the grades didn't matter.

"Hey Matthew I got a..." Alfred had spun around to see his brothers reaction, but what he saw he did not expect. Matthews envelope was on the table, opened and unfolded. Matthew himself was wrapped in the arms of his french teacher. Matthew's fingers were tangled in Mr Bonnefoy's hair as they french kissed passionately. Alfred's jaw would of hit the floor. "How long had they...?" He tried to ask as he felt Mr Kirkland rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Matthew has been taking extra French lessons since you started extra drama ones." Mr Kirkland said. "Is it really a surprise?"

"He never told me." Alfred said still in somewhat state of shock. He felt happy that Matthew was happy, but he felt a twinge of 'big brother' senses as he saw Mr Bonneyfoy squeeze his brothers butt.

"Hold on there." Mr Kirkland chuckled. "I haven't given you your prize for getting an A."

"What's that?" Alfred asked turning back to feel Mr Kirkland's soft lips pressed against his own. He didn't need to ask again. He slowly wrapped his arms around his teacher. Many times he had dreamed and waited for this day. Now it was finally happening. Arthur pulled away with a gentle blush on his cheeks.

"Where are you planning to go now?" Arthur asked. Alfred shrugged his shoulder.

"I dunno. Just hang around I guess." Alfred answered, hoping he would be able to see Mr Kirkland again. "What about you?" Arthur was about to answer when a young women carrying a small boy in her arms. The boy had light brown hair and dark purple eyes, he was currently trying to eat a toy frying pan.

"You must be Mr Kirkland." She said smiling.

"Miss Héderváry!" Alfred smiled. She nodded to him.

"Hello Alfred. What drama grade did you get?" She asked.

"I got an A!" He grinned showing her the paper. Miss Héderváry smiled to him. Her eyes returning to Arthur.

"So that means you must be Mr Kirkland." She smiled. "Thanks for taking over my class."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "They have been amazing this year. I'll be so sad to leave them."

"Leave?" Alfred questioned, panic in his voice. Please don't say after all of this Mr Kirkland was going to move away?

"Have you really enjoyed this school?" She asked. Mr Kirkland nodded, his eyes looking to the ground.

"Yes I have. It's been my first year as a teacher, I've really enjoyed meeting the staff and students." He said.

"Then would you be interested in staying here permanently?" Mr Edelstein walked over to them, wrapping an arm around Miss Héderváry waist. The little boy's eyes fixing on his father. Mr Kirkland's head snapped up.

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"I don't want to come back to work, I want to stay at home looking after my little man here." She smiled as the boy in her arms giggled.

"So would you like to be the resident Drama teacher for this school?" Mr Edelstein asked. Mr Kirkland's face lit up, smiling to Alfred.

"I would love to continue working here. Though... is it possible to have a new teaching assistant to help me manage my work?" Mr Edelstein could see where this was going.

"As long as he accepts to go through some training." He smiled. "And of course he needs to accept the job." Alfred could feel himself getting more and more excited. Mr Kirkland looked to Alfred.

"Would you like to be a teaching assistant? Bearing in mind you will have to work in other lessons." Mr Kirkland asked him. Alfred nodded beaming at him.

"I would so totally do that!" Alfred said.

"Well it looks like you'll have at least two new teachers next year." Miss Héderváry smiled. "You'll be able to invite them to the wedding." Mr Edelstein blushed. "It's in the middle of summer. I can send you the invites." She smiled.

"I'll go and talk to Matthew, I'll see what he's planning on doing." Mr Edelstein said, going over to stop Mr Bonneyfoy undressing innocent Matthew.

"Keseses." A familiar voice snuck up. Mr G. Beilschmidt wrapped his arms around Miss Héderváry waist. "Looks like you've chosen me after all." He chuckled. Before she could say anything, a small plastic frying pan hit Mr G. Beilschmidt's nose. He let out an annoyed noise that must of sounded hilarious to the small boy. He giggled at the reaction and continued hitting him, laughing as if it was a game. Mr G. Beilschmidt soon let go to get away from the accursed frying pan, going of to bother another member of staff. The boy giggled in her arms.

"That's my boy." She smiled proudly.

"Alfred would you like to come outside for a moment." Mr Kirkland said. Alfred nodded, saying goodbye to Miss Héderváry and following him.

"Well... it's been on hell of a year." Arthur said when they stood outside.

"Yeah." Alfred agreed. "A really interesting one."

"Alfred... would you like to go out to dinner? Me and Francis wanted to celebrate your grades, he's inviting Matthew. Would you..." He smiled, blushing slightly. "...Would you be my date?" Alfred flung his arms arour Arthur kissing him again, this one lasting longer.

"Of course I would." He grinned. "I love you Arthur."

"And I love you to Alfred."


End file.
